Una flor en Halloween
by Iukarey
Summary: Fic especial de Halloween donde las tortugas tienen 8 años.


Hola, se que es un poco apresurado, pero he decidido subir este fic hoy porque luego en la pura fecha no tengo chance.

Solo cabe mencionar que las tortugas ninja solo en mi retorcida mente son de mi propiedad, ya que soy su mami!

En realidad son propiedad de KEVIN EASTMAN Y PETER LAIRD Y DE LA CADENA NICKELODEON.

No se que mas decir, así que, que comience el fic.

**N/A en este fic las tortugas tienen ocho años.**

* * *

><p>Era 31 de octubre. Todos los niños en la ciudad de Nueva York esperaban con ansias que el día acabara para poder usar sus disfraces y salir a pedir golosinas. Todos excepto cuatro pequeñines. Y es que esos cuatro pequeños solo podían quedarse escondidos de la vista de los demás, no era seguro que salieran, ya que su apariencia podía inquietar a las demás personas, y solo Dios sabe que fin tendrían esas pequeñas criaturas.<p>

Y es que eran cuatro pequeños niños mutantes. Tortuguitas mutantes para ser precisos. Miguel Ángel, Donatello, Raphael y Leonardo no eran ajenos al ambiente de fiesta que se vivía en la superficie. Al tener acceso a la pequeña televisión que su padre había traido de la superficie, habían podido ver desde que empezó octubre toda una serie de ofertas especiales, venta de disfraces, inauguraciones temáticas, y algunos programas especiales relacionados con la época.

Cada año los niños habían visto esos programas, y cada año su padre los llevaba a cierto punto donde podían ver algunas tiendas adornadas, aunque a Mikey y a Donnie les daba algo de miedo de repente las figuras de brujas y demonios, a todos les gustaba el colorido naranja y negro que predominaba. Pero ellos sabían que no podían ir como los demás niños a pedir dulces, eran diferentes, y era en momentos como ese que la diferencia apestaba.

Ese año, eran como las cuatro de la tarde, cuando un pequeño Miguel Ángel apareció frente a su padre con una bolsita de papel a la que le había dibujado una calabaza. Splinter estaba en la cocina preparándose algo de té cuando su hijo de ocho años le jaló la yukata.

-Dulce o truco – dijo a su padre.

Splinter sonrió y le dio un par de galletas. El niño se fue.

Al cabo de no más de cinco minutos otra vez le jalaron la yukata, y nuevamente la voz de Miguel Ángel, solo que más agitado.

-Dulce…. O truco – dijo el niño. Splinter volteó a verlo y se sorprendió al ver que en lugar de su pañoleta naranja traia… ¡o rayos! Una roja.

-¡Mikey, dame mi pañoleta! – se escuchó la voz del más rudo de los chicos.

-Estoy disfrazado de Raph – dijo inocentemente el niño.- solo que Raph no se quiso disfrazar de mi.-

-Miguel Ángel, dale la pañoleta a tu hermano – dijo Splinter y el niño asintió arrastrando los pies.

-"Disfrazarse" – pensó Splinter. Sus niños no ocupaban disfraz. Se sentó a tomar su te y una loca idea cruzó por su racionalmente. Pensó si sería bueno dejarlos salir, quien notaría la diferencia. Entre tantas carencias, algo agradable a sus hijos no estaría mal, y ¿porqué no? Serviría para que tomaran el aire de la tarde. Splinter ya venía meditando eso desde el año pasado, pero este año decidió que sería bueno intentar llevar a cabo su idea. Así que reunió a los niños en la sala.

-Hijos, como saben es noche de brujas, y los humanos sobre nosotros lo celebran de una manera muy particular.-comenzó a decir.

-¡Pidiendo dulces! – dijeron los niños a coro.

-Asi es, hijos míos, y creo que este año, podríamos intentarlo – dijo Splinter acariciando su barba.

-Pero, Sensei,¿ y si los humanos nos ven? – preguntó alarmado Leonardo.

-Bueno, hijo, yo estaré cerca, además, una de las condiciones de que los deje subir, es que se mantengan juntos- dijo Splinter y los niños lo prometieron emocionados.- más tarde nos reuniremos todos debajo de la tienda de electrónica, la que está cerca de la casa.-

Más tarde los cuatro salieron, ya era bastante tarde y los niños estaban algo nerviosos, pero también muy emocionados. Aún así, todos juntitos salieron a pedir dulces.

La primera casa a la que llegaron lucía muy bonita y un nutrido grupo de niños se acababa de ir. Los cuatro hermanitos Hamato estaban nerviosos.

-Ve tu, Leo, eres el mayor – decía Donatello detrás de sus hermanos. – ve tu primero.-

Leonardo asintió nervioso y se acercó a pedir dulces, seguido de sus hermanitos.

-bue… buen… buenas noches, señora, disculpe la molestia, no queremos ser inoportunos pero nos gustaría saber si usted no tiene problema en…- comenzó a decir lo más educadamente que podía el niño del pañuelo azul, pero Mikey estaba desesperado detrás y se adelantó un poco.

-Dulce o truco – dijo agitando su bolsita.

La mujer sonrió y le dio un buen y nutrido puñado de dulces. Los ojos de los niños se abrieron como platos. Si bien su padre siempre conseguía lo necesarios y uno que otro gustito, nunca habían visto tantos dulces juntos como los que esa señora tenía en esa especie de canasta hecha de huesos.

La amable mujer le dio otro puño igual de dulces a cada niño y los cuatro pequeños agradecieron apropiadamente y se alejaron corriendo.

-¿Wow, ya vieron cuantos dulces nos dio? – dijo emocionado Miguel Ángel.

-Si, y no tuvimos que amenazarla ni nada – dijo Raph viendo su bolsita.

-Se que los dulces son perjudiciales a la salud, digo, causan caries e hiperactividad, pero esto se ve muy rico – dijo Donatello tomando una gran barra de chocolate.

-Vamos a las demás casas – dijo Leonardo emocionado. Y los cuatro hermanitos fueron a la siguiente casa.

Splinter desde las penumbras observaba satisfecho a sus niños. Decide ir al punto de reunión acordado previamente y deja que sus niños disfruten su primera noche de brujas.

-¿Oh vaya, que son ustedes? –pregunta una amable señora con vestido negro y sombrero de punta, en una casa donde tiene enormes paquetes de chocolates.

-Esteeeee… - dice nervioso Leonardo viendo a sus hermanos.

-Somos tortugas mutantes – dice Mikey saltando. Sus hermanos lo ven feo.

-Oh, ya veo… ¿Y de dónde sacaron esa idea? – pregunta la mujer poniendo los dulces en las bolsitas de los niños.

-De ningún lado, somos tortugas mutantes de verdad – dice el pequeño.

-¡Mikey! – lo regaña Leonardo en voz baja para que no hable de más.

-Oh, está bien, yo también soy una bruja de verdad – dice la señora cerrando un ojo.

Los niños la ven un segundo y de repente salen corriendo despavoridos dejando los dulces. Sin embargo, los dulces son demasiado preciados para dejarlos y regresan corriendo por ellos.

-¡Dios mío! ¿qué dije? – se pregunta la amable mujer luego de asustarlos.

-chicos,¿creen que esa señora sea una bruja de verdad?- pregunta Mikey una vez que están a una distancia prudente.

-No, creo que está mintiendo, es solo una broma de noche de brujas – dice Leonardo.

-¿Y si lo era? – insiste Mikey.

-No lo son, son disfraces, todo mundo está disfrazado – dice Raph.

-Nosotros no, ¿y si no somos los únicos, y si ese niño en realidad es un diablo?- para estas alturas los chicos comienzan a ponerse nerviosos. Sin embargo, todavía es temprano y el punto de reunión está todavía a unas calles de ahí.

Con algo de temor, los chicos terminan su recorrido y están listos para regresar a casa cuando el más pequeño nota a una pequeña sentada en la ventana de una casa. La casa no tiene luces ni nada por el estilo pero la niña está ahí sentada, mirando a los demás.

-Oigan, esa niña está muy triste, ¿y si vamos a verla? –El más pequeño no espera respuesta de sus hermanos y se lanza corriendo con la niña.

-Mikey, vuelve – gritan sus hermanos, pero el niño se ha marchado.

Al llegar a la ventana, el menor ve a la niña con semblante triste.

-Hola, ¿porqué no estás pidiendo dulces?- pregunta el niño emocionado.

-No puedo, estoy enferma, y no puedo salir – responde ella desde adentro.

-Oh, ya veo –dice el niño realmente triste por la niña -¿Quieres unos de los míos? Puedo compartirte –

La niña levanta la mirada y sonríe.

-No, no puedo comerlos de todos modos, pero.. ¿podráis traerme una flor? – dice la niña.

-¿Una flor? – pregunta Mikey confundido.

-si, atrás crecen muchas, pero ten cuidado – dice la niña. El pequeño obedece y va a buscar la flor que le pide la niña. La parte de atrás está bastante descuidada, y hay unas vigas a punto de caerse, pareciera que quien vive ahí no tiene ánimos de arreglar esa pequeña casa y ha quedado poco a poco en un evidente descuido. Pero el niño encuentra varias flores silvestres, escoge una particularmente bonita y regresa con la niña. Cuando llega, en esa casa hay muchas personas que parecen haber ido por la pequeña, ya que la han tomado de la mano.

-Oye, ¿A dónde vas? – pregunta Mikey.

-Tengo que irme, mi abuelita vino por mi, y mis tios también. – dice la niña y su semblante luce más feliz.

-Ah, bueno, toma,- dice el niño entregándole la flor.

-Guardala para ti. Para que no me olvides. Me llamo Jennie.- dice la niña. – Adios, Gracias por la flor, Miguel Ángel-

-Si, bueno, a…- en ese momento, el niño se confunde, ya que no recuerda haberle dicho su nombre a la niña.

-Mikey, vámonos – gritan sus hermanos.

El niño mira hacia atrás con sus hermanos y luego a la casa de Jennie. Pero curiosamente todos han desaparecido.

-Mikey, si no vienes Sensei se va a enojar y ya no nos va a dejar venir – grita Leo desesperado y el niño obedece.

-¿Qué es eso? – pregunta Raph viendo la flor.

-¿Qué no ves?, bobo, una flor – dice el niño.

Sus hermanos se miran extrañados pero no dicen nada, al fin al fin llegan al punto de reunión y se van a su casa con su padre.

En cuanto cierran la puerta, un auto se detiene frente a la casa y una pareja entra a la casa. La mujer se nota que ha estado llorando. Se sienta en la sala y comienza a sollozar mientras su esposo le prepara un té. Afuera el ambiente es de fiesta. A su hija le gustaba el día de brujas, antes de contraer cáncer, todos los años salía a pedir caramelos. Su hija acaba de morir. Ahora tienen que empezar a preparar todo lo relacionado al funeral. Esa misma noche, su hija les pidió una flor. Una flor de su jardincito. Pero ellos no se separaron de ella ni un segundo, y su niña se fue sin su flor. A pesar de todo, parecía feliz. Luego de un año de dolores insoportables, estaba muy tranquila. Parecía que el medicamento al fin hacia efecto, y su hija parecía como si empezara a dormir, un profundo y largo sueño, tranquila y en paz.

Lo que confundió a sus padres fueron las últimas palabras de su pequeña.

-Gracias por la flor, Miguel Ángel.-

* * *

><p>FIN<p>

Si, se que se parece al del año anterior, pero estoy corta de ideas.


End file.
